Such a phase sequence indicator is known from DE-U 87 09 815. Said device has two measuring contacts that have to be brought into contact with two connection of the rotary field to be measured. Through an internal phase-shifted addition of the voltages applied to the measuring contacts it is possible to distinguish between right rotary field and left rotary field and to obtain a corresponding indication. Said distinction between right and left rotary field is made in that a high level of phase-shifted added voltages is classified as a right rotary field and a low level as a left rotary field. However, it is possible in this connection to face the problem that when the two measuring tips are contacted with other voltages not conforming to a three-phase mains of 380 volts, but for example to an AC mains of 220 volts, the level of the phase-shifted added voltages is erroneously classified, for example as a left rotary field, and a corresponding indication is given even though no rotary field is present at all.